


Спасти энсина Чехова

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Настоящий капитан всегда готов прийти на выручку своим подчиненным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасти энсина Чехова

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: sige_vic

День выдался на редкость спокойным и тихим. Джим с наслаждением потянулся и помассировал затекшую шею, вылезая наконец из трубы Джеффри. Вчера «Энтерпрайз» приняла на борт несколько гостей – группу молодых ученых, которых следовало перебросить на ближайшую пригодную для жизни планету. Именно этим корабль Джима сейчас и занимался. Сам же Джим был занят ежедневным обходом своих территорий – экипаж работал усердно, двигатели приятно урчали, верный старпом копошился тут же, демонстрируя обтянутые форменными брюками округлости, которые обозначались у него только в такие вот моменты праведного труда, когда голова Спока находилась в той же плоскости, что и его копчик.

– С этим готово, – сообщил копчику Спока радостную весть Джим, – мы закончили проверку, можем возвращаться на мостик.

– Одну минуту, капитан, – приглушенно ответил старпом, переместив вес с одной ноги на другую.

Не иначе модель, демонстрирующая все прелести последней модификации аэромобиля в какой-нибудь телерекламе. Джим шумно сглотнул. Иногда Спок был таким… Споком.

– Ладно тебе, там все в порядке, незачем меня проверять по несколько раз на дню. – Джим начинал отчаянно тосковать по карим глазам старпома.

– Я вовсе не… – чуть было не завел свою обычную песню не в меру трудолюбивый Спок, принимая пристойное положение тела, но его бесцеремонно перебили приближающиеся к ним вопли:

– Капитан Кирк, капитан Кирк! Спасите меня! – как заведенный повторял мчавшийся к ним на всех парах Павел Чехов.

– Чехов! – Джим, чтобы придать себе солидности, упер руки в бока. – В чем дело?

– Он меня убьет, капитан! И не посмотрит на то, что это запрещено законом Федерации! Это ужасно! Я слишком молод, чтобы умирать!

– Энсин, успокойтесь, – деловито встрял в поток слов Чехова невозмутимый Спок. – Кто вас должен убить и по какой причине?

– Доктор Маккой! – послушно выпалил Чехов, предусмотрительно спрятавшись за спиной капитана. – За то, что я держал Джоанну за руку, когда показывал ей наш корабль. А ведь ей нет еще и семнадцати, сэр! – в отчаянии простонал он, прежде чем неистовый рев, предположительно принадлежащий бешеному быку, сотряс стены инженерного отсека.

– Только попадись мне, паршивец! – громыхал разъярившийся не на шутку Маккой. – Дай только до тебя добраться, я живо отучу тебя распускать руки!

– Слышите, слышите? – пропищал на ухо Кирку побелевший от ужаса Чехов. – А я ведь ничего плохого не делал. Я всего лишь выполнял ваш приказ.

Джим хотел было возразить, что никогда бы не отдал такой самоубийственный приказ, но тут его разум все-таки озарила искра понимания. А ведь все так и было, вчера он самолично попросил Чехова заняться организацией досуга Джоанны Маккой, самой младшей из научной группы. И если бы сей знаменательный акт капитанского волеизъявления происходил не в момент, когда Джим всеми силами пытался заманить Спока на совместный обед, то он, наверное, смог бы догадаться, что поручать развлечение одного подростка другому было отнюдь не самой гениальной идеей. А поручать дочку Маккоя энсину Чехову вообще было идеей нежизнеспособной.

– Озабоченный малец! – отозвался на нерадостные мысли Джима Боунз, – дай только узнать, как в твою голову забралась безумная мыслишка подойти к Джоанне, обещаю, мало тебе не покажется!

– Лезь в трубу! – приказал Кирк, подавив желание забраться туда раньше Чехова.

– Он меня найдет, – заныл Павел, но в трубу все-таки полез.

– Не найдет! – пообещал Джим. – Мы с коммандером отвлечем доктора. 

– Позвольте узнать как? – насторожился Спок, явно не одобряя безосновательную уверенность капитана в успешном исходе новообразовавшейся миссии.

Джим заметался по отсеку. Из ресурсов спасения у него имелись только парочка гаечных ключей, падд с чертежами и Спок. Идею прибегнуть к физическому насилию против Боунза Джим отмел сразу. Во-первых, бить Маккоя гаечным ключом даже ради Чехова было как-то бесчеловечно, а во-вторых, он был не вполне уверен, что в итоге сам не окажется на полу со здоровенной шишкой на затылке.

Оставался только Спок.

– Капитан? – забеспокоился вулканец, заметив пристальный взгляд Джима.

– Только попались мне, дармоед мелкий! – в который раз пообещал пока еще невидимый Маккой. 

В общем, Джим решил, что выбора у него нет, а потому следующее, что он сделал, – это хищным коршуном метнулся к Споку и впился в его губы долгим и местами даже страстным поцелуем.

– Господь милосердный! – внезапно перешел на фальцет наконец-то появившийся в поле зрения, Маккой. – Джим, ты что? Совсем стыд потерял?

Джим был очень рад, что потерял только стыд. Кажется, голова и прочие части тела пока еще оставались при нем. С сожалением отлепившись от Спока, он посмотрел на Маккоя поплывшим взглядом.

– Привет, Боунз! – заулыбался он, испытывая неодолимое желание найти цветочную поляну и побегать по ней, срывая маргаритки. – А мы тебя не ждали.

– Да уж, вижу! – Маккой как-то сразу скис, а огромный тесак – предположительно, некая разновидность скальпеля – который доктор весьма угрожающе держал перед собой с недвусмысленными намерениями отрезать одному не по годам развитому юнцу что-нибудь очень важное, исчез в медицинской сумке, висевшей на плече доктора.

– У тебя к нам что-то срочное? – невинно поинтересовался Джим, все еще крепко сжимая полуживого Спока в своих объятиях.

– Да нет… – доктор неловко попятился, пожалуй впервые в жизни ощущая себя по настоящему старым и потерянным сельским врачом, – кажется, я забыл, зачем сюда пришел – плохой признак… – Он сокрушенно покачал головой и поспешил ретироваться в направлении лазарета.

– Я был прав, – самодовольно обратился Джим к растекшемуся в его руках старпому и торчащим из трубы Джеффри ногам Чехова, – надо было всего-то переключить внимание Боунза на что-то другое.

– Да, капитан! – согласился радостный Пашка, – я-то думал, вы упадете в обморок, и доктору придется оказывать первую медицинскую помощь, но ваш метод оказался еще более эффективным!

– Ну да, – смутившись, подтвердил Джим, старательно отводя взгляд в сторону, лишь бы не смотреть на раззеленевшегося Спока, который основательно завис, осмысливая только что проведенную операцию по спасению Чехова. – Маккой, он ведь такой впечатлительный…

* * *

– Нет, капитан, эта планета имеет слишком продолжительные периоды засухи, – Спок твердо отмел очередное предложение об окончательном пункте назначения гостей «Энтерпрайз», – боюсь, исследовательской группе будет очень некомфортно в таких климатических условиях.

– Хорошо, Спок, – Джим придвинулся поближе, чтобы лучше видеть карту квадранта, находящуюся в руках старпома, которую тот упорно продолжал держать строго перед собой, даже не думая делиться с капитаном. Видимо, старпом все еще не простил Джиму его недавнюю выходку, а потому теперь изощренно мстил, удерживая все звезднофлотское имущество вдали от начальства и настойчиво отметая все более или менее подходящие варианты.

– А как тебе эта симпатичная планетка?

– На ней водятся лапкозяблики пуширшинистые, как вы понимаете, это неприемлемое соседство.

– Ну да, – вяло согласился Джим, практически наседая на Спока, чтобы лучше разглядеть карту, – такими темпами мы найдем нужную планету еще не скоро, за это время Маккой точно убьет Чехова.

– Мы не можем рисковать благополучием целой колонии из-за одного энсина, – философски заметил Спок, ненавязчиво отодвигая падд в противоположную от капитана сторону. – Но пока мы находимся в поиске, мы ответственны за порядок на корабле.

– Ты прав, Спок! – Джим радостно улыбнулся в ухо старпома. – Не мешало бы проверить, как поживает наш энсин прямо сейчас.

– Абсолютно согласен с вами, капитан, – великодушно согласился старпом, впервые за последние три часа совещания приняв сторону Кирка.

– Итак, – обратился Джим к Споку, когда они через несколько минут опытным путем выяснили, что в своей каюте Чехова нет, – если бы ты был сексуально озабоченным подростком, имеющим в поле своего зрения прехорошенький объект обожания, что бы ты сделал, располагая парой-тройкой свободных часов перед сменой?

Свой вариант Джим предупредительно озвучивать не стал, посчитав его слишком травмирующим для ранимой психики вулканца. Но Спок также не спешил делиться своими умозаключениями.

– Капитан, – сказал вулканец, постаравшись изобразить возмущение, – я категорически не приемлю перенос на мою личность подобных гипотетических процессов, несоизмеримых с моим характером и воспитанием.

– А все же? – не сдавался Джим.

– Пригласил бы этот объект на обзорную палубу, – сдержанно предположил Спок и, наверняка по какой-то очень логичной причине, позеленел до кончиков ушей.

Но на обзорной палубе Чехова не оказалось, как и в оранжерее, лаборатории гидропоники и столовой. В общем-то, Джим не особо горевал по этому поводу и был только рад совершить длительную и многообещающую прогулку со Споком по кораблю, но капитанская совесть все же начала подавать признаки жизни. Вдруг именно в эту самую минуту доктор Маккой расчленял хладный труп Чехова и обдумывал перспективы уничтожения улик в открытом космосе? А потому Джим решил воспользоваться капитанскими привилегиями и отыскать Чехова по сигналу коммуникатора. В результате чего они со Споком стали свидетелями отнюдь не целомудренного зрелища – укрывшись в пустующей каюте, Чехов и Джоанна явно не первый час делились друг с другом накопленным опытом в области французских поцелуев.

При появлении капитана и старпома они мигом отпрыгнули друг от друга и уставились на них виноватыми глазами.

– Я все могу объяснить, – зачастил Чехов, пытаясь стерпеть с лица следы от помады, и от этого становясь похожим на жертву взрыва на косметической фабрике, – это вышло случайно!

– Сомнительное заключение, – выдал свой вердикт Спок, и Джим был склонен с ним согласиться. Случайностью это могло оказаться, только если в теории вероятности за последние несколько суток произошли основополагающие перемены.

Джим решительно заблокировал входную дверь и послал притихшей парочке свой самый грозный взгляд.

– Поверить не могу, – возмутился он, стараясь казаться взрослым, приличным и умудренным жизнью капитаном, а не мелочным завистником. – Вы так меня разочаровали.

Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, собираясь начать серьезный разговор о пестиках и тычинках и мере ответственности похотливой тычинки перед неопытным пестиком, и в особенности об отце пестика, собиравшемся вытряхнуть всю пыльцу из выше названной тычинки, но его прервал ужасающий стук в дверь.

– Я знаю, что вы там! – послышался громогласный бас Маккоя, и дверь сотряслась от мощного удара – видимо докторские привилегии были не менее действенными чем капитанские, – Чехов, даже не пытайся от меня сбежать! Если ты хоть пальцем ее тронул... – пообещал Маккой, но, видимо, не смог придумать достойную кару и продолжил дубасить кулаками в дверь.

– Нам конец, – ахнула Джоанна, схватив Чехова за руку, а Чехов с мольбой воззрился на Кирка.

– Капитан, спасите нас, – запричитал он, бледнея при каждом новом ударе, – объясните доктору, что нас здесь нет.

Легче было сказать, чем сделать. Но одна мысль, как спасти себя и наибольшее число своих подопечных, у Джима все же имелась.

– Дети, марш под стол! – скомандовал он. – Спок, быстро раздевайся!

– Возможно, я ослышался... – попытался возразить Спок, но Джим, вынужденный признать, что все на этом корабле приходится делать самому, быстро пресек возможные дебаты конструктивными действиями. Решительно задрав к подбородку вулканца синюю форменку, он одним быстрым движением оставил старпома в черной футболке. Прическа Спока в результате этих манипуляций пришла в совершеннейший беспорядок, а наэлектризовавшиеся волоски игриво потянулись в разные стороны. Однако нужного эффекта Джим так и не добился. Вид у Спока был скорее обалдевший, чем возбужденный. Боунз на такое не купится. Нужно было срочно исправлять ситуацию и, во второй раз признав, что выбора у него нет, Джим уже знакомым маневром приложился губами к губам Спока. В мозгу немедленно заиграла свирель, а животе стаями заметались бабочки, и Кирк с удовольствием отметил, что на сей раз Спок решил принять непосредственное участие в процессе. Отлип от вулканца Джим лишь когда, кто-то настойчиво подергал его за штанину из-под стола.

– Не хотелось бы вас торопить, – робко начал Чехов, – но доктор, кажется, собирается принести лом.

– А у нас как раз все готово, – сообщил Джим, наблюдая как яркая зеленца снова заливает лицо Спока до самой челки. Но прежде чем пойти открывать дверь, он для верности еще раз взъерошил волосы вулканца, окончательно сделав его похожим на примерного участника любовных игрищ.

– Боунз! – как можно грознее выкрикнул Джим, открывая дверь каюты. – Ты совсем ума лишился?

– Это я-то ума лишился! Я ему сейчас шею сверну! – совершенно справедливо возмутился доктор, твердой рукой оттеснив капитана в сторону и войдя в каюту. – Где это мелкий… паршивец! – Джим так и не сумел понять, кому предназначалось последнее докторское слово. Выпучив глаза и бессильно хватая воздух ртом, словно выброшенная рыба на берег, Маккой пялился на разрумянившегося, как зеленое яблочко, Спока, скромно прикрывавшего свою шерстистую грудь голубой форменкой. Когда это горячий вулканец успел стянуть с себя четко прописанное регламентом исподнее – свою любимую черную футболку, Джим не представлял, но идея, надо сказать, оказалась выдающейся. – В этой каюте должны были быть Чехов и Джоанна, наедине, – как-то разом потеряв всю браваду, жалобно простонал доктор, – я лично проверил их местонахождение по коммуникатору.

– Энсина здесь нет, как и твоей дочери, – уперев руки в бока, сообщил Джим. Суровый тон не очень-то вязался с его попытками не разглядывать слишком уж навязчиво голую грудь своего первого помощника, волоски на которой, видимо из акта протеста к вечно прилизанным волосам на голове, вели себя вопиюще развязно – топорщились и курчавились совершенно немыслимым образом.

– Но должны быть! – не сдавался Маккой, в своем страдании даже не замечая, что Спок все-таки перехватил заинтересованный взгляд Джима и, потупив очи в пол, стеснительно подтянул форменку повыше к ключицам. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Кирк поплыл в удивительные края, полные сказочных фей и радужных единорогов. 

– По-твоему, мы не сумели бы обнаружить здесь Чехова, пока, – Джим неопределенно помахал рукой, пытаясь довести до Маккоя весь смысл того, чего не мог произнести вслух, не вогнав крайне впечатлительного вулканца в лечебный транс, – были тут. Я думаю, по какой-то причине компьютер ввел тебя в заблуждение, обратись за помощью к Скотти.

Маккой перевел убитый взгляд с одного руководящего элемента корабля на другой, страдальчески покачал головой и молча устремился куда-то вдаль коридора – то ли на поиски энсина, то ли на поиски бренди.

– Ваши методы помощи энсину… поражают своей исключительностью, капитан, – наконец-то выдавил из себя Спок, все еще любовно прижимая форменку к груди, но уже не такой цепкой хваткой.

– Благодарю, коммандер, – вежливо ответил Джим. Кто-то снова подергал его за штанину.

– Спасибо, капитан! – раздалось откуда-то снизу.

– Это был мой долг, – машинально ответил Джим, пытаясь запечатлеть на веки вечные будоражащую картину надевания Споком на свое грациозное тело форменной одежды.

* * *

Писать отчеты о проделанных миссиях обычно было не так уж весело, но в этот раз Джим решил возблагодарить бюрократов Звездного Флота за стандартно длинные формы их документации, потому как отчет о транспортировке ученых на Зингу-3 он писал в собственной каюте в совершенно восхитительной компании.

– Капитан, вы пропустили запятую перед словом «соответствующий», – наставительно сказал Спок, ткнув длинным пальцем в экран монитора.

– Действительно, – согласился Джим, с досадой поцокав языком. – Вот видишь, Спок, как хорошо, что ты решил мне помочь. Видимо, постоянное беспокойство за судьбу Чехова сделало меня рассеянным. Не представляю, что бы я без тебя делал.

– Наверное, потратили бы на отчет больше времени, – скромно предположил Спок.

– Ты, как всегда, прав, – поддержал его Джим, вновь углубляясь в дебри двенадцатого пункта четырнадцатого параграфа недописанного отчета.

Сам-то он рассчитывал вытянуть из этой ситуации по максимуму. Если все сложится удачно, то отчет придется перепроверить еще несколько раз, а если у него в каюте вдруг выключится электричество, то, вполне возможно, потребуется начать работу с нуля.

Но для начала можно было просто поинтересоваться, не считает ли Спок десятый пункт двенадцатого параграфа вопиюще неполным. Джим даже придумал весьма логичное обоснование своих опасений, но в следующую секунду дверь в его каюту отъехала в сторону, уничтожив в зародыше все далеко идущие планы капитана.

– Чехов, Джоанна, какими судьбами? – спросил Кирк, отбросив притягательную мысль немедленно сдать энсина доктору.

– У нас к вам дело, – объяснил Чехов, в мгновение ока сделавшись пунцовым. – Понимаете, сегодня Джоанна улетает с корабля и это последний шанс поблагодарить вас за помощь.

– Павел прав, если бы не вы, – сказала Джоана, кинув на энсина взгляд полный обожания, – мы вообще не встретились бы и не смогли так хорошо узнать друг друга.

Джим многозначительно кивнул, чуть-чуть, самую малость забеспокоившись на фразе «хорошо узнать друг друга». Но виду не подал.

– Что ж, все хорошо, что хорошо кончается, не так ли? – подытожил он. – Поскольку я был полностью уверен в вашей искренности, а также в том, что вы как ответственные граждане Федерации не позволите себе лишнего, мне оставалось лишь поддержать ваши светлые чувства и попытаться избежать бессмысленных конфликтов среди подчиненных.

– А доктор Маккой вас больше не ищет? – взволнованно, насколько это было возможно для вулканца, спросил Спок.

– О, нет, мистер Спок, – улыбнулась Джоанна, – после того, как по громкой связи объявили о нашем скором прибытии на планету, отец занялся сбором моих вещей. Так что еще пару часов видно его не будет.

– В таком случае я тоже готов поздравить вас с удачным завершением этого крайне щекотливого дела, – серьезным тоном заявил Спок.

– Спасибо, сэр! – засиял Чехов и любовно положил руку на плечо Джоанне, но только для того, чтобы в следующую секунду ее отдернуть.

– Джим, я тут подумал, – раздалось со стороны входа в каюту, – на Зинге-3 богатые запасы серы, и, может, нам… Господь Всемогущий!!!

От истошного вопля Боунза у Кирка заложило уши. Может быть, это было и к лучшему, потому как Джим совсем не хотел слышать предсмертных криков Чехова, у которого вскоре, а у него в этом не было никаких сомнений, не останется не только рук, но и других активных конечностей.

Кирк сделал неуверенный шаг к энсину, чтобы закрыть его своим телом, но на этом его капитанские инициативы и завершились.

Кажется, Джим осознал все происходящее даже позже Боунза, обнаружив себя где-то под столом, придавленным к полу набросившимся на него Споком. Губы вулканца вступили в весьма тесный контакт с его ртом, а руки старпома довольно смело исследовали область, примыкающую к пояснице капитана. Очевидно, благородный вулканец в критической ситуации решил применить проверенный способ спасения энсина и, надо сказать, Джим по достоинству оценил этот порыв, однако, увы, на сей раз он оказался не совсем к месту.

– Вам обоим лечиться надо! – закричал пылающий праведным гневом Маккой. – Устроили такое при детях! Джоанна, закрой глаза и немедленно отойди от Чехова!

Но дочка Маккоя не сделала ни того, ни другого, и Джим, наконец сумевший выглянуть из-под стола, увидел, как она решительно взяла Чехова за руку.

– Нет, я никуда не уйду, – храбро заявила Джоанна. – Мы с Павлом любим друг друга и хотим пожениться.

– Вот именно, – поддержал ее сделавшийся похожим на перезревшую свеклу Чехов. – Капитан, – добавил он, глядя на вставшего на четвереньки Джима, – пожените нас прямо сейчас!

– Ну, э-э-э, – протянул Джим, явно не готовый к такому стремительному развитию событий. Он, в общем-то, был совсем не против, но в отдаленной перспективе. Тем более сейчас его больше волновал статус собственной личной жизни, чем матримониальные планы энсина. Да и совершать священные обряды, сидя на корточках, он как-то не привык.

– Никто здесь жениться не будет, – поставил точку в этом вопросе Маккой, – по крайней мере, пока я не разрешу, – продолжил он уже более спокойным тоном. – Но за благоразумие хвалю. Не все в наши дни столь же ответственны и высокоморальны, как вы. – Взгляд, способный заморозить извергающийся вулкан, обрушился на капитана. Джим шмыгнул носом, пытаясь изобразить всю скорбь от осознания своего морального падения. Однако надолго его не хватило, и он скосил взгляд на сопящего за спиной Спока. Моральным падением тот явно не тяготился, потому как рука вулканца все еще продолжала лежать на области, примыкающей к его пояснице.

– Что ж, – сказал Маккой, строго глядя на Чехова с Джоанной, – думаю, вы двое можете в будущем проводить время вместе, если продолжите вести себя столь же благоразумно. И в качестве акта доброй воли я даже разрешу вам подержаться за руки во время прощания перед отлетом.

Чехов и Джоанна смущенно переглянулись, но спорить с отцовской волей не стали, чем привели Маккоя в состояние, близкое к эйфории.

– То-то же, – добавил он, раздуваясь от гордости, – а теперь пойдемте в лазарет для серьезного разговора. – Маккой подтолкнул к выходу приумолкнувшую парочку, но у самого порога задержался, наградив Джима и Спока еще одним суровым взглядом, – вот, поучились бы у детей, как себя вести, а то липнете друг к другу, как две пиявки. И эти люди управляют кораблем… – сокрушенно выдал он на прощанье, оставив Джима и Спока предаваться мыслям о собственной безнравственности.

В каюте воцарилась мертвая тишина, капитан и старпом, наконец-то поднявшись на ноги, одновременно сцепили руки в замок: один позади спины, другой перед собой.

– Эм, – произнес Джим вступительное слово, планомерно и крайне виртуозно подбираясь к теме, которая его сейчас интересовала больше всего.

– Согласен, – Спок не позволил облечь в слова всеобъемлющую мысль капитана, стоял прямо как натянутая струна и не моргая пялился куда-то в стену, – ситуация вышла из-под контроля, и я должен признать, что мои действия по преодолению кризиса были несколько… – вулканец засмущался и слегка поменял цвет лица, – чрезмерными. Как-то неловко получилось… – напоследок добавил он и печально притих.

– Ты прав, Спок, – деловито поддакнул Джим, вот так сразу и легко обретя почву под ногами, – только я не назвал бы твои действия чрезмерными. По-моему, просто не до конца отработанными. 

– Вы так считаете, капитан? – Спок наконец-то оторвал свой взгляд от стены каюты и в упор посмотрел на Джима. 

– Я в этом уверен, – кивнул Кирк и осторожно положил руки на острые плечи вулканца, – по плану мы должны будем завести гуманитарный груз на Зингу-3 через два месяца, ты понимаешь, что к тому времени Павлу может снова понадобиться наша помощь?

– Я осознаю предстоящие трудности в полной мере, – Спок не скинул со своих плеч капитанские руки, уже начавшие исследовательскую миссию по его спине и пояснице, и даже чуть-чуть придвинулся ближе, – предполагаю, что для успешного осуществления операции мне придется провести ряд соответствующих тренировок.

– Если хочешь, Спок, – заговорщически прошептал Джим, – я лично могу тебя потренировать.

– В таком случае, вношу предложение начать тренировку немедленно, – ответил подавшийся навстречу губам Джима Спок, как и всегда крайне охотно принимая любые предложения своего капитана.


End file.
